Black Twilight
by risen truth ruthless lies
Summary: Black flames racing skywards and piercing red eyes. Blood wells up in a slow but dangerous pace from her chest "No! HINATA!" her lilac eyes mirror his onyx ones. Lilac slowly drift closed for the last time. "HINATA!" Temporarily on hold.
1. Everything Burns

Chapter One

Everything Burns

Hinata watched the ongoing battle with her byakugan activated, it was truly one for the history books. At least in her eyes anyway.

She was recently sent out to scout ahead of the group before an akatsuki member with an orange mask appeared. He had called himself tobi she remembered in a detached way.

She silently shook her head; she had to focus on the battle. It was one between two brothers, bound together by blood. Yet they detested no going so far as to say hated each other.

The elder brother uchiha itachi was suddenly attacked, but not by his younger brother. Her byakugan made it clear to her that he was suffering in the lungs. Some kind of disease that caused the lungs to swell and cause the heart severe damage.

But only if the one with the disease went over board and strained themselves with to much activity, her eyebrows furrowed together.

The chakra around the chest seemed to be constricting as well, it confused her to say the least.

The susano'o at least that's what she thought she heard, quickly evaporated leaving the elder uchiha vulnerable. Sasuke acted quickly and threw paper bomb kunai to the elder uchiha. When the smoke cleared itachi still stood although not as strong as before.

The susano'o once again up, they were both so strong… how was she supposed to bring sasuke back without getting hurt? More over should she even interfere?

She HAD overheard naruto talking about how much sasuke wanted to kill his older brother, so much so that he left to begin tutelage under the snake sannin. She involuntarily shivered that man always caused her disease, even if she had only seen him moments ago.

Before itachi had sealed him away with the susano'o or better explained with the totsuka blade, but she only knew it as the sakegari blade from the Hyuuga elders.

The kunai had obviously been reflected by the yata mirror that the susano'o carried. It DID take a toll on the user however but what confused Hinata was how it barely affected him at all, almost like it was only the disease that held him down.

Itachi was now in front of sasuke who's back was against one of the few standing walls left, itachi was slowly raising his arm up. To take sasuke's eyes was her first guess, but what he said next threw her off completely.

"Sorry sasuke….This is it." His fingers reached forward and prodded sasuke in the forehead before slowly trailing down leaving a stain of blood.

He fell forward his head connecting with the wall before falling onto his back, Hinata could here the heart slowly beating so slowly it was a wonder he was still alive.

But if he didn't get help he wouldn't be for much longer, sasuke soon passed out and the other chakra presence she felt was gone. She immediately ran over to the fallen brothers, if she had used chakra she would have given herself away.

It would be good for an akatsuki member to fall, but she felt a small tug at her chest.

The same she always felt when ever she felt herself thinking it would be best for someone to die. The same way she felt before saving who she thought would be better off dead.

Besides wouldn't sasuke be better off dead as well? He had gone through so much pain, but he found friends. Friends who never would have betrayed him, yet he did exactly that.

She was jolted out of her thoughts when she felt another chakra signature rushing towards them; she quickly picked up the closest one and disappeared.

She felt the chakra jump in anger but with her suppressing her chakra and the uchiha near dead, they quickly left. Though she could sense the frustration in the chakra before it vanished.

She looked down at the uchiha she had managed to save, only for horror to dawn on her features. She hadn't gotten sasuke. She had saved…itachi.

The heart beat was starting to slow even more and she was given a jump start, what should she do? She had only worked with herbs and blocking chakra-

"Byakugan" she whispered blocking the chakra that was constricting the lungs, the heart beat was stronger but not any faster. She would have cursed had she been anyone else. But no she was Hinata.

She was a Hyuuga.

Her medical side of her took control as she carried the man to a safer location, she should have tried to find the others. She really should have but had she left she would have been regretful.

For this man could die at any given moment if she didn't do something, she finally reached a small stream. It was rushing quickly so it should be enough to clean the wounds and dress them.

She removed the shirt and flinched at the multiple wounds, there was even tell-tale signs of a katana being shoved through his back! She breathed in a deep breath before quickly scrubbing the wounds down and removing any dried blood.

Sasuke had really gone far to take his life, he would probably hunt her down had he known she was healing him…

She wrapped the bandages tightly around his chest and tended to his arms and legs, she frowned tight lipped. There was a good chance he wouldn't be walking for a few weeks, meaning she would have to stay.

Curses. She thought she would have to wait before she reported this to Lady Tsunade, besides if she left him alone he would most certainly try to escape. This would only injure him further.

She grabbed a white cloth and dipped it into the stream, wringing it out she dabbed at his face akin to what her mother used to do to her.

"Mother…" she froze as he leaned towards her touch under the cloth, she instantly pulled away and the uchiha frowned sadly. She almost found it… remorseful yes that was what he looked like.

But why would he look such a way? He had killed his family in cold blood; he had killed hundreds of innocents. Surely THAT would cause someone to be remorseful, yet he seemed upset that he had lost the touch of what he assumed was his mother.

She dabbed at his face again ignoring his movements, for he was unconscious anyway. So surely it was just a memory that had caused him to say that and not her cleaning his face.

Yes, yes that must be it for who would find comfort with Hinata? She was too weak to even comfort herself. She thought bitterly.

She cleaned her cloths and focused her byakugan on his heart; most of the Hyuuga clan could only see chakra networks. Yet she had trained herself for finding internal injuries such as these.

Her father only approved because of the benefit of knowing an already disturbed injury that could cause a better win. One that was quick and painless instead of dragging out a purposeless fight.

She shook her head, such thoughts are unneeded she had to find shelter or risk them both falling ill. But what had happened to the rain? She thought as she remembered the black flames that the elder uchiha had somehow controlled in his fight.

Are they still burning? Amaterasu they were called, flames that burned until the target has turned to ashes even if it was other flames. That akatsuki member had stated she could certainly hear them.

If so has everything still kept burning? She thought as she summoned two clones to carry the unconscious uchiha, she nodded to them and they walked to the deeper parts of the woods.


	2. Numb

Chapter Two

Numb

She sighed as she stirred the contents of the broth, three days with no movement. Only light breathing and occasional twitches yet she couldn't help but think that he had been wanting to die.

For when she had given him water he had spat it out still unconscious, like his mind was still fighting back even if his body was rendered useless. But why would he want to die? If he did it made no sense, he was a nuke-nin correct but that was made by choice.

She carefully set the feeding tube up again, she had learned much from the hospital during her shifts. Luckily she was able to send her clone out for such equipment after she had found the small cabin in the woods.

But this time there was a reaction and she quickly retracted the tube as he thrashed around, she held his arms down and forced him to still. Slowly he started to calm and his breathing became normal, blood was stretching across the bandages on his chest and she feared he had opened his wounds.

So she pulled the covers back and unwrapped the bandages seeing that had had indeed opened on of the wounds, the one that she had seen first. The katana made one yet it was only bleeding from the front, she mentally shrugged and cleaned the wound.

The uchiha flinched and she wondered briefly if he was awake but diminished the thought as she wrapped the wound. When she was done she went back to her broth and when she deduced it warm enough took it away from the heat.

She slowly set it down on the bed stand and pulled the uchiha up against the pillows, being sure to avoid the wounds.

Once that was secure she carefully poured the broth in his mouth surprised that he was drinking it willingly. Hungrily of course since he had not any good amount of food through a feeding tube.

She carefully drew back and went for another bowl for those who were knocked out for anything longer then a day needed more then one bowl of broth. She had seen such when dealing with other patients in the hospital.

When she returned she once again held it to his mouth and once more he drank, though not as quickly this time. As if savoring the taste. She pulled away and walked to the sink and placed the dishes there, she would wash them after she finished.

She filled a glass with water and dropped in two ice cubes, smiling slightly at the sound of the ice clattering against the glass. She slowly walked over to the bed now cautious since he could be awake; when she sat down he made no movement.

But when the glass was held against his lips he drank she wondered if he was merely in a groggy state. One between sleep and wake. She placed the glass aside and carefully pulled him down under the covers, he seemed to tense but relaxed as the covers surrounded his lithe form.

She wondered briefly how such a man a murderer could act akin to a child, one that was caught with his hand in the cookie jar awaiting punishment. She thought at a cross between curiosity and confusion.

She blew out the candle in that corner of the room and sat on one of the couches, night was falling. She exited the room and went to the bathroom and changed into a long night gown lavender of course.

When she returned she laid down on the couch and looked to the door, it was locked. The windows were left the same as she had found them blinds covering them.

She couldn't risk someone coming into the cabin, for it could be an enemy to her. Or it could be an enemy of his. Which if she fought any of the two it would end with one or both of them hurt, for cross fire is very plausible.

She learned that was a greater possibility then she originally thought after watching the brother's fight. It reminded her once again of who she was healing, who she was bringing back from the brink of death.

She closed her eyes warily as these thoughts floated around in her mind, sleep soon overtook her and she gladly let it.

It felt like it had only been a good thirty minutes before she was awoken by a throaty scream. It wrenched her heart painfully and she turned to the source.

"Uchiha-san!" she cried out. He was thrashing in his sleep and his voice was hoarse and deep. Yet you could still here the absolute horror and melancholy echoing the screams.

What threw her over was when TEARS started flowing down his face in crystal clear streams, it scared her. For this was THE uchiha itachi crying out in his sleep.

Only when he cried out again did she realize she was frozen to the spot, she stood up in a flash and sat besides him. She grabbed his shoulders albeit more harshly then she intended to and pulled him to her chest in an embrace.

He still thrashed and cried out and was shocked when she saw a flash of onyx black, his eyes. She cradled him to her more tightly and just like she did for hanabi's nightmares rubbed circles in the center of his back.

He slowly started to stop thrashing only shudders wracking his lithe frame, small dry sobs escaped him and she found herself wanting to help.

Yet she could do nothing; only hold him as he came to a stop from whatever nightmare that had latched onto him. His fist curled around her gown tightly almost like it was a lifeline, she would have scoffed had she been any body else.

But she didn't because she was Hinata, and right now… She WAS his lifeline. Even if she was thought to be too weak by her father and everyone else, she wouldn't give up on this man.

If she did she wasn't Hinata, and if she gave up it was what her father expected from such an important mission. From her. But she wasn't going to give up and she wasn't going to let him die.

She carefully set him on his back painfully aware of the fact that he hadn't let her night gown go, she silently uncurled his fingers. When she stood up she swore she heard something.

She listened for the sound again and was startled by what she had heard.

"Don't go…" she sat on her knees on the bed and waited, a small almost none-existent smile graced his face. But it disappeared being quickly replaced by a frown, she froze as he grabbed onto her arm.

He curled himself around her and she knew she wouldn't be able to move from this spot, not until morning.

She sighed and he pulled her down harshly, she bit her lip to keep from yelping. She knew this behavior was common in patients who had tragic ordeals, but she didn't expect this from him.

She certainly didn't expect him to pull her against his chest and rest his chin on her shoulder. It just didn't add up, it shouldn't be happening. This was uchiha itachi! She thought indignantly as she fought to control her blush.

She felt her face flame any way and she knew if she was to be of any use she was to sleep, even if she didn't like where she was. Her eyes drifted shut and everything went numb before she was enveloped in blackness.


	3. Headstrong

Disclaimer! I do not own naruto! Chapter in dedication to WannaBe-Temari for being the first out of a hundred to review!

Chapter Three

Headstrong

Hinata blinked her eyes slowly coming out of the blackness of her mind; the first thing she realized was that it was warm. VERY warm. The second was that two arms were encircled around her waist, two very strong arms.

She almost passed out with the amount of blood rushing to her face, but she then remembered last night's events. The elder uchiha had been struck by some sort of nightmare, making him CRY.

She slowly removed his now limp arms from her petite frame, and once she was free she quickly but carefully jumped off the bed. She ran to the bathroom and quickly changed her clothes, with what occurred it was a great possibility of his waking.

She needed to stay on guard as if she hadn't been already, she thought dryly. When she entered the room she listened for the breathing pattern and was pleased that it was deeper, if not more relaxed.

She was almost done with her mission then, she was supposed to grab either uchiha for interrogation. If they were too injured to be moved she was to heal them to the point that one of the two could travel, sadly she only managed to get the elder.

It was clear that she try to get sasuke but… she hadn't known which one she had grabbed at the time. But then again if she hadn't taken the elder he would have died, for she had overheard some AnBu stating that they disposed of their members even if they were still half alive.

In fact the only one that they hadn't managed to get to was the man that had killed asuma-sensei, the one shikamaru had killed.

Shikamaru had told her of his abilities and she was glad that she wouldn't face him in the future. She didn't think she could have avoided being hit since her fighting style was close ranged, more over she wasn't as strong as shikamaru's shadow control jutsu yet and this man was able to keep moving.

The akatsuki were an elite group for sure, something that she couldn't take on. Something she shouldn't even be in charge of HEALING even if it was just one member with severe injuries.

She sipped the lavender tea as the soothing effects calmed her frazzled nerves. She would have to feed the uchiha breakfast soon she was aware so she left the tea brewing so its scent could fill the air.

She would have to make a more solid broth, considering the reaction made to last night's broth. Maybe she could dice some potatoes? Yes that would work but they would be better if they were smashed down.

She sent her clone out to find some fresh potatoes and she started on the broth boiling the water and adding in some herbal leaves. It was the fourth day that she had been here; she thought absentmindedly taking the potatoes from her clone.

When she was done with the broth she realized how much the lavender and broth smell had mixed together, it reminded her of home. She poured the broth into the bowl and grabbed a spoon. She couldn't just have him drink it, nothing would get through.

When she got to the other side of the room she set the bowl down and set him back onto the pillows, it was almost like a habit now. She grabbed the bowl and sat down almost in front of him yet not quite.

She dipped the spoon in the bowl and brought it up to his mouth and put it in his mouth, it closed on reflect.

She was right; it shouldn't be long before they headed to Konoha.

She repeated the process until the bowl was empty and went to the sink washing the bowl, she then grabbed a glass. Silently debating weather it would be better with tea or water, water was naturally good for the body but tea had herbs in them making them more effective.

She chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully; Lady Tsunade said water was best for an unconscious person.

"Tea…would be fine." She jumped up a good foot in the air at his voice, she turned to him.

His onyx eyes were watching her studying her carefully, looking for any sign of a threat. Yet she couldn't get it out of head how faded they looked, almost clouded.

She nodded and filled the glass with the steaming tea, again he watched her. With unblinking eyes that seemed to point out her every flaw, eyes that seemed to know all that was needed to know.

When she held out the glass he grunted, only then did she understand he could not move.

She blushed heavily as she held the glass to his lips, he drank slowly and the tea was soon gone.

"I am dead?" he questioned her sounding not the least bit ashamed or worried if he was.

"N-no uchiha-san, you are v-very much a-alive." She said stepping away he stared at her sharply, as if not believing her. Angry with her yet not worth the time to glare at.

"You are from Konoha." This was stated she knew not asked yet she nodded all the same.

"Kill me." she jumped up at the request, no DEMAND. The same tone her father used belying his voice, yet why did he want death?

"G-gomen Uchiha-san. But I will not harm you." She said her voice betraying how she really felt. Her voice showed that she was confident and stern.

Yet inside she flinched under his gaze and was withering slowly but surely as he continued to stare.

It was so much easier to help him when he was unconscious, she thought dryly.

"I am akatsuki. Enemy of the village, it is your duty to kill me. You are scared of me, how pathetic." He said with no emotion at all, it infuriated her but she refused to budge.

"Yes you are the enemy. But my mission was to bring one of the uchiha's back to Konoha. That it what I plan on doing do not make this more difficult then it needs to be Uchiha-san." Her tone was even as if she had picked up some of her father's and neji's bluntness.

"Hn." He turned his head away and stared at the wall, Hinata sighed internally.

Time that day passed very slowly for the hyuuga and uchiha, it wasn't until pass noon that Hinata decided to voice something.

"I need to change your bandages uchiha-san." She said sternly, he only grunted in response.

She walked over to the bed and removed his shirt, quickly noticing how he tensed she paused reaching for the gauze.

"Uchiha-san I am trained in the arts of healing. There I-is no need to w-worry." He didn't move so she proceeded to remove the bandages.

The skin was an angry red and was slowly starting to stitch itself back together; the wounds were at most a couple of inches deep. Her eyebrows furrowed together the type of wounds he has been impaired with should not be causing so much as to where he can not move.

"Byakugan." She whispered as her bloodline trait became visible, she could feel his eyes on her but she efficiently ignored that. The chakra paths were built up in the area around the heart.

His eyes also had a dangerous level of chakra behind them, it was a wonder he wasn't blind, he was probably losing sight. But that wasn't all, if the chakra continued to build it would cause too much pressure in the brain.

Causing hallucinations and for lack of a better word insanity, lost of mind returning the body to its primal state. She had seen this with only a few people, the only way to stop such a thing was to release the chakra build up.

Although it would cause a severe migraine for a few days and that most of the days would be spent unconscious.

She looked at his chest pathways and followed the way the chakra paths were tightened, almost like a pull had been stationed at the small of his back.

Slowly causing the pathways to constrict the already damaged lungs, which would swell at the most unexpected of times. In turn the heart is injured further and with the chakra constricting the area it was only worst.

She released the hold she had in the area around her eyes and the byakugan was released from her control.

She scooped the gauze in a warm cloth and rubbed it into the wounds trying not to blush under his gaze.

When that was done she quickly wrapped the bandages and propped up his leg, it had been hit with a large shurikan.

She did that as fast as she could, failing to notice that she had let that be far too noticeable.

"You say you are skilled in medical areas. Yet you are afraid to heal the common male." He pointed out.

She blushed in embarrassment, always with the blushing and stuttering. She thought angry despite herself, but what was important now was...

How was she to tell the uchiha that he would be rendered unconscious if only for moments in the day, in the journey to the village?

'Simple. Do not tell him.' Her rather merciless part of herself taunted, she didn't respond to the notion.

When she turned to speak she found he was already in uneasy repose, she lay him down and covered him. Knowing that tomorrow would be a long one.

Never did she see the blood gaze from the darkness.


	4. Never Too Late Part I

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Naruto

Chapter Four

Never Too Late Part I

She blinked up at the sky; the cabin only consisted of one entire room she wouldn't go in. Not when he was awake, he would belittle her further.

She closed her eyes and whispered.

"Byakugan." But didn't use it entirely only catching faint wisps of chakra from the nearby occupants such as birds and bugs.

Their tiny flames of chakra only needed for them to live, she closed her eyes and focused on the pale blue networks. The pathways molding into a mistlorn fog, as if the next gust of wind could blow it away.

The air was slowly drawing colder and she could hear the crickets chirping from the moist grass. A nearby owl called out, asking the same question over and over.

"Who? Who?" it cried as she started to fade between the lines of sleep and wake. She heard the whisper of feathers as the owl spread its wings taking off into what she knew was the star emblazoned sky.

Her brows furrowed and she wondered if she should look, see if there was a moon tonight.

"Who? Who?" the owl cried once more she slowly opened her eyes and silently breathed in a breath. Golden hues of dark oranges and ember red were strewn across the horizon, almost like dieing coals.

The stars glowed before being enveloped by the sunrise, she had spent all night listening. Answering and wondering.

She stood up and stretched slowly going through the hyuuga formations to wake her body up, as if her body had slept and her mind had been the only thing awake.

She felt refreshed and wiped the dew away from her face, it glistened on her hand. She shrugged as she walked through the door expecting her prisoner to still be asleep.

She pulled her bag out from under the couch and once again headed outside, there was a stream a good distance away. When she arrived there she was satisfied to see it was clean and running.

She made a clone and set it back at the cabin, she couldn't be careless. Once she was done she returned once again, she was startled when she walked in.

"Uchiha-san!" she all but yelled.

He was leaning against the counter breathing heavily, his hand reaching for the vegetable knife she had used only yesterday. She instantly forgetting her shyness picked him up, his arm slung over her shoulder seeing as how it took two clones to carry him.

He glared at her but did no resistance only grunting once she sat him on the bed, she stared at him angrily for she never glared. Not even at her cousin neji when he tried to take her life, because he needed that kind of approach.

But this man in front of her, she hadn't an inkling on how she should react. Though one thing was certain he like her was a person of silence, and silence was truly golden.

She mentally prepared herself and tried her best not to stutter or trip over herself.

"U-uchiha-san I don't know w-what you were t-trying to attempt. B-but it won't work y-your going back to k-konoha." She said softly but it was carried in the now confining room.

"Why? So they can interrogate me for information? I can assure you there will be none." He replied his eyes still onyx black.

"W-what?" she was confused Tsunade only told her to return him to Konoha intact; she honestly didn't know why she was supposed to do this. Only that once he was with Tsunade her mission was over and they wouldn't see each other again.

"Your not even aware of why your doing this." His tone was even more blunt then her father's. Yet it cut so much worse for some reason.

"M-my mission w-was to r-return you to Konoha. I d-don't need to k-know the r-rest." She said stuttering like she did as before, how did he know so much at just a glance?

Surely it was expected of an S-Rank nuke-nin to predict the opponents' next attack, but this was ridiculous. Were what was along the lines of her thoughts.

"So they sent you, the hyuuga heir to escort me to the village." He put emphasis on escort like he was pointing out the obvious.

'Which he is.' She thought dryly.

"Y-yes uchiha-san, but it is a high rank considering I am supposed to escort you and protect you from a-any attacks to y-your person. Including t-those f-from yourself." She responded slightly annoyed at the fact that he thought this was simple.

That she was simple.

"They expect me to inflict damage on myself. Yet they expect you to be able to stop it, you're not even properly ranked for such a mission." He responded.

Even though he was still speaking in monotone Hinata swore she saw something flash in his eyes, something familiar. But whatever it was had gone as quickly as it appeared.

"Y-you do n-not know my r-ranking uchiha-san." She replied unevenly, it was true only a month ago she was promoted to jounin. On her seventeenth birthday as well, though she hadn't needed to take an exam.

"Then enlighten Me." he said quietly, it sent chills up her spine not in the good way either.

"I w-was made jounin a m-month ago." She inwardly slapped herself that was not the way to say your rank!

"Is that so? Impressive I admit…But it will do you little good against Me." he replied almost darkly, yet not so.

"W-why is that Uchiha-san?" she stuttered she hadn't known what rank he was when he left only that he was thirteen.

"I was AnBu captain at thirteen, the same year I wiped out the uchiha clan." He said without missing a beat.

Her heart thumped painfully against her chest, she swore he could hear it beating.

'Thump, Thump, Thump.' She thought.

"You analyzed me yesterday. With the byakugan." He voiced she nodded slowly.

"What did you see?" why did he want to know? Surely he knew of this himself?

"I s-saw your chakra…" she trailed off.

"And? Surely you saw more. You're hiding something." He pointed out. She swallowed nervously and nodded, he grunted and she knew she was supposed to tell what she saw. She sighed and began to recount bits and pieces of what she had seen.

The silence afterwards made her fidget and finally it was broken, but not by her.

"Then do it." He said she blinked.

"W-what?"

"Remove the chakra centering my eyes, if it works." He left the rest of the sentence hanging. She didn't want to know the rest of the sentence but knew she needed to release the chakra around his eyes.

She got up and found a bowl and filled it with warm water and soaked a wash cloth in it, once done she turned and saw the uchiha standing by the bed. Waiting.

She nervously made her way over and set the bowl on the side dresser, he was a foot behind her now. She turned and he motioned for her to continue, chakra lightly centered into her finger tips as she moved forward.

He tensed and his body seemed to coil ready to strike out if necessary she stilled slowly.

"I told you uchiha-san, m-my mission was t-to r-return you to k-konoha not I-injure you." She whispered.

He grunted and she cautiously moved closer, she lifted her hands up to the area around his eyes. Deftly she released small bursts of chakra from his eyes, his muscles twitched under her touch she knew it was from pain but he refused to let it be voiced.

'Some people are so stubborn' she thought annoyed as she pulled her hands away from his face.

"That's all you can do? Theres barely a change." He commented she stared at him with annoyance.

"If you think pulling chakra networks apart is easy then why don't you do it?" she retorted quickly before realizing what she had said. Her eyes widened several degrees.

"I-I'm s-sorry uchiha-san!" she squeaked blushing in embarrassment, he just grunted and turned away.

"It's still light out, we should head to konoha." He said in his monotone voice, how could he always stay in that tone of voice anyway? Surely you have to break that mask sometime? Or at least give a small crack you can't completely bottle your emotions it's not healthy. 'Or natural' she thought with a small shiver.

"Are you deaf as well? Daylight is wasting." He said some annoyance leaking into his tone, it was shocking to say the least. Wasn't he known for being a ruthless emotionless killer? One who struck his opponent dead without second thoughts?

She shook her head best not draw attention to herself, after all she needed to get them both to konoha unscathed. With that she got up and gathered the little supplies they had.

"Lets g-go." She said.


	5. Never Too Late Part II

Disclaimer: if I owned the series I wouldn't be here now, so I don't own! Nor do I own lullaby for a stormy night!

Chapter Five

Never too late part II

Hinata slowed her pace the uchiha was walking unaffected, but she could here his disturbed breathing. The forest was far to quiet if she could, she instinctively activated the byakugan scanning the area.

The uchiha noticed and his body coiled tense to strike the confirmed area, as if working together. She shook her head at the thought 'he's just trying to protect himself Hinata, don't think anything more or less.' Her thoughts echoed.

When she walked to the nearest chakra source she stilled, there...was nothing there. Only a small abandoned village the houses were collapsing in on themselves as well, it must have been abandoned a long time ago.

"It is nothing. Lets go." The uchiha said walking into the village that led to an open road, so strange to find a village this far out in the middle of no where. Then again it WAS abandoned so this must have been a failed settlement.

Hinata sighed and picked up her pace keeping in time with the uchiha's footsteps, her father's words echoed in her thoughts as always.

"You must never let anyone get ahead of you Hinata, always try to stay on the same level or you will be thought weaker then you already are."

Weak always weak and pathetic, Hinata recalled a few days ago when the uchiha himself had said that.

"I am akatsuki. Enemy of the village, it is your duty to kill me. You are scared of me, how pathetic."

Was she really no stronger then before? Hinata shook her head she was! She was jounin status and was handling an s-rank mission! They wouldn't give such a high ranking mission to someone thought to be weak, would they?

'Besides if, if I get stronger maybe n-naruto-kun will finally acknowledge me.' Hinata thought blushing at the thoughts of the golden haired boy with sparkling sapphire eyes.

'No' she thought 'those eyes are so blue they could put oceans to shame!'

Not only that… but even after being picked on and told he was the dead last he stood up, he fought back! He HAD gotten stronger he had taken neji down in the chunin exams after he had hurt her, when everyone thought he would fail.

He always rose up to fight back, no matter how many times he was told he was useless and a dead last. That's why she liked him so much, he had his dream and he was to be DAMNED if he couldn't reach it. Hinata truly believed he could too; he had such determination and was continuously getting stronger.

"Why don't you say anything back?"

"Your doing great Hinata!"

"Who are you to tell her what she can or can't be! Come go tell this guy to jump in a lake Hinata!"

That's right even during the chunin exams he inspired her to keep fighting even when everyone thought she was out, down for the count.

"Hyuuga, focus." The uchiha's voice cut through her memories startling her.

"Its dark we're making camp." Was all he said, Hinata looked up to see that the sky WAS indeed dark out.

"O-of course l-lets set c-camp" she said using her byakugan to find a suitable spot, once found Hinata took out the futons attached to her bag.

"It's going to rain." He stated looking at the sky, how does he know? Hinata jumped as a low groan of thunder roared in the distance.

"I-I don't h-have a tent uchiha-san." She managed to get out. He sighed and threw a black bag at her which she barely caught in her hands, she looked at it quizzically.

"Set up the tent, we'll share until the storm passes." She nodded although on the inside she was already close to a dead faint, she hadn't had to share a tent with a guy before!

Shino and kiba were always in separate tents! If they HAD to share a tent kurenai-sensei always made sure to be the one near her instead of them, this was so not going to end well.

When she was done with the tent he went in carrying his futon under his arm, she held her own in her arms and watched the clouds roll in, lightning crackling in brief flashes or connecting in tendrils lighting up the sky.

"Beautiful" she whispered it was true to, something so deadly making its way across the sky the only way it knew how. Thunder cracked over head and rain started pouring down in sheets, she yelped and dashed into the tent.

Her foot caught on something and she tripped her arms flailing wildly as she tried to steady herself, to little to late.

Her face smacked against the ground and her hands flew to her face to access the damage, she found none and was going to get up when…

"I'd appreciate it if you were to get off of me." Hinata froze and timidly looked up meeting dark onyx eyes, her face burned in humiliation as she dived to the other side of the tent.

"Hn." Was all he said as she unrolled her futon only then realizing she needed to get dress…

"U-uchiha-san…I c-could y-you p-p-please t-turn a-a-a-away?" she stuttered blushing intensely, he stared at her for a full minute before turning away with the infamous "Hn."

She pulled out her night gown and quickly dressed herself praying that even though he was a nuke-nin that he would give her the privacy she deserves.

"I-I'm d-done uchiha-san." Hinata whispered only to see he himself was already dressed.

"Do not give respect to your enemies, do not expect them to give you that. Given the chance I could easily strike you down." He said dully almost lecturing.

Hinata nodded noticing his hair was out of its usual low ponytail, letting his coal black hair hang softly against his shoulders and Hinata couldn't help but remember that neji had long hair too.

Was it that men with long hair despised her in the beginning? Hinata almost laughed at the absurdity of the thought, besides neji was much more open then this man.

She smiled softly once her head hit the edge of the futon briefly wondering if neji had gotten along with ten-ten any more then he had before she had left.

She shook her head at the thought neji was too much of a kill-joy to do any 'flirting' with her. Even if it was obvious that she liked him and him to her.

The thunder was still going in a low ongoing growl, like that soft whir that you could listen to and relax. The rain pattering on the tent was also a nice touch as well, now that it wasn't as heavy Hinata could find a small pattern.

She sat up and stretched her arms out as far as she could without disturbing the uchiha, it would take forever to fall asleep if she kept listening to things like this.

Hinata sighed remembering the lullaby her mother sang to her before she passed away. She closed her eyes singing the song in a soft whisper hoping she wasn't heard.

"Little child, be not afraid The rain pounds harsh against the glass Like an unwanted stranger There is no danger I am here tonight  
>Little child Be not afraid Though thunder explodes And lightning flash Illuminates your tearstained face I am here tonight<p>

And someday you'll know that nature is so this same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land And forests and sand Makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning

Little child Be not afraid The storm clouds mask your beloved moon And its candlelight beams Still keep pleasant dreams I am here tonight  
>Little child Be not afraid The wind makes creatures of our trees And the branches to hands They're not real, understand And I am here tonight And someday you'll know That nature is so This same rain that draws you near me Falls on rivers and land And forest and sand Makes the beautiful world that you see In the morning<br>For you know, once even I Was a little child And I was afraid But a gentle someone always came To dry all my tears Trade sweet sleep for fears And to give a kiss goodnight

Well, now I am grown and these days have shown Rain's a part of how life goes But its dark and it's late so I'll hold you and wait 'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know That nature is so This same rain that draws you near me Falls on rivers and land And forests and sand Makes the beautiful world that you see In the morning  
>Everything's fine in the morning The rain will be gone in the morning But I'll still be here in the morning"<p>

It was strange she thought, how her mother wasn't even a ninja yet her father married her, willingly to not an arranged marriage either. So why, why did her father expect so much from her?

She closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep hoping she could finish this mission successfully.


	6. Its Already Over

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime, manga or anything justly of naruto.

Chapter Six

It's Already Over

Something was nudging her side forcing her to blink open her lilac colored eyes. Hinata shot up her byakugan instantly activating itself out of reflex, was something wrong? She focused onto the only other person in the tent who was staring down at her, ready to go. Were all Uchiha early to wake? She recalled briefly of the younger brother Sasuke who was always in class before even the teacher. He was originally a very bright boy always enthusiastic then came the massacre; she only overheard her father talking about it once before she was caught.

There were even some girls back in her class who had walked (now that she thinks back wouldn't their way of walking have been a piteously done strut?) Right up to him and asked if he really was the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan. After all even before then many girls had admired him, after the massacre it just seemed that he withdrew into himself. Unfortunately the girls had thought it was his way of showing he wasn't affected. But it had been the opposite hadn't it? Hinata thought remembering when she once tried to speak with him.

She had timidly asked if he were okay, he had shot her a sharp glare before ignoring her entirely. Of course she had given him a bento box anyway. She didn't expect him to eat it but it was her way of trying to help, surprisingly he had stopped her after class with a small almost unnoticeable 'Thanks'. She had been happy to help even so much as to bring him a bento until they graduated. She had thought back then if she could become familiar with such a dark presence she would gain the courage to give a bento to Naruto.

Of course things didn't always work that way for Hinata who at the time was hoping to have gotten Naruto in her squad, not that she wasn't happy with her current group. After all Shino (like her) understood the need for silence but also knew that you needed to break it once in a while so as to get an awkward silence. Oh how she dreaded those where she would try to start a conversation only to trip over her own words.

Then there was Kiba whom she had adopted as an older brotherly figure as at that time Neji had detested her, of course that was the past. She smiled at the first meeting of team eight, it was such a boisterous impression she thought lightly.

~Flash Back~

Hinata was currently walking to the grounds she was supposed to meet her sensei and team; she arrived but the two Shino and Kiba right? Were fighting rather roughly the one with shades cleverly maneuvering around the other boy with the dog.

Hinata had run out ignoring whatever second thoughts she might have had by shouting (if you could call that shouting.)

"P-Please! D-don't fight!" she hadn't even known what had started it but she was never a violent person to begin with. The two had both stopped and stared at her, she froze under their gazes. Were they scrutinizing her like the Hyuuga elders?

She hadn't guess that they were both wondering why such a petite girl was trying to be a ninja; she had looked too kind-hearted for that. It was only just after that their Sensei Kurenai had shown up.

~Flash Back End~

"Stop day dreaming Hyuuga." Itachi's voice snapped her back into reality she had gotten dressed and they had been packing the camp when she had apparently zoned off. How had that even happened anyway? It was only a moment ago that she was laying in her futon half-asleep, then again she had done this before at the Hyuuga household. She picked up her bag and used a water style jutsu to wash away evidence of their being there. It wouldn't be noticed after the storm they had just last night.

She involuntarily thought about when she had tripped into the tent, she would never stop being such a klutz would she? Then she thought about how Itachi hadn't thrown her off in disgust or freaked out. He had merely said he'd like his space back, which is best from what she could have, SHOULD have expected. She shook her head as they continued down the path only to nearly ram into his back.

"Shouldn't you have treated my eyes by now?" he questioned his dark eyes flashing with SOMETHING she just couldn't place her finger on it. Just as she was about to answer a low growl echoed from the left, she turned quickly dropping into her stance byakugan activated. Her stance vanished as soon as she got a good look at the chakra patterns.

"K-Kiba!" Hinata said as said dog ninja appeared with his giant white dog Akamaru following him. Kiba didn't smile at her though his sharp animalistic eyes pinned down on the uchiha. Akamaru's fur was fluffed up making him appear larger then he already was, a low growl emanating from the back of his throat.

"So this is why you ran off. Were you supposed too?" he questioned not letting his guard slip. Hinata gave a curt nod which caused kiba walk over to her akamaru standing behind itachi.

"I don't care if you are an s-class Akatsuki member. Don't you dare speak to her that way again." Kiba growled Akamaru barking in agreement. Hinata jumped a little before pulling Kiba down a little bit.

"P-please don't f-fight h-he's l-like that." She didn't think it would be smart to tell kiba about when she heard him shouting out in his sleep, she wasn't even sure if he remembered that. She shivered at the thought; she certainly wasn't going to be the one to bring it up. After all the past is best left as it is. The past.

"Just like Sasuke huh?" kiba snorted petting Akamaru. Hinata couldn't help but feel miffed at that comment even if it wasn't meant for her. Itachi and Sasuke were completely different people. She just knew it. But why was she defending him? Why both of them?

"Yes why indeed little hyuuga?" Hinata inwardly scowled she thought that she had merely imagined that voice before.

'What d-do you w-want?' she thought hoping it would leave her alone.

"Just to help little hyuuga! Your confused aren't you?" Hinata couldn't deny that she WAS confused but she wanted to know if she was still sane or not.

'W-who a-are you?' she received a bell like laughter and flinched gaining Kiba's attention.

"You're not hurt are you? I swear if you did anything to her I'll!" Kiba threatened before he was interrupted by whom he was just threatening.

"I did nothing inuzuka she is merely thinking." His tone was bored and dull sounding yet it sent an icy chill up her spine. She didn't like it. At all.

"W-we better g-go I-if we're going t-to reach the v-village." Hinata stuttered resisting the urge to hide behind kiba like she used to do so many times before her father had told her to stop hiding. Kiba scanned her face which heated from the intense look as usual.

"If we run we can make it." She said surprised that she had spoken without a stutter. Kiba scoffed and made Itachi start to run Akamaru on his heels with kiba on the left while she took the right. The silence was deafening and she thought she would suffocate if someone didn't say SOMETHING. She activated her Byakugan and focused on evening her own chakra hoping it would sooth her nerves.

"Ugh…" Kiba jolted to a stop startling Hinata and Akamaru "ack!" she turned to the center of their group and stared at Itachi who was coughing into his hand. Kiba gave her a questioning look which she pleadingly gazed back with her trademark hyuuga colored eyes. He sighed and he jumped into the low branch of a tree Akamaru by her side. 

"U-Uchiha-san? W-we should c-check y-your wounds." He gave her a blank look but she led him near the river anyways, why was he so corporative with their group though? Most even in his condition would have fought back by now, so why didn't he? Why did he just listen? Not that she minded but from what little she could remember of the Uchiha clan shouldn't he have been the least bit more prideful or stubborn?

She focused and activated her Byakugan and began to unclog the chakra build ups and loosen the pressure on his lungs before pulling away satisfied that she was able to do that much at least.

Itachi inwardly smiled as her chakra contacted with his own paths shutting them off effectively, he hadn't felt a chakra so pure in a kunochi of such an age. It really was nice to see that at least one person wasn't effected by the Akatsuki so much that they changed their chakra.

Like Sasuke's his had changed so much from his innocent little brother he used to see tackle him at the door asking if they could play. If only he hadn't needed to shatter such beautiful innocence. Yet as a shinobi it was bond to be broken sooner or later. He preferred it later rather then sooner.

He felt something touch his arm and help him up; he stared in the hyuuga girl's direction. All he could make out was a blur of white where her eyes were and her long indigo colored hair. But that was all he would ever see from now until his death in konoha he knew. He hadn't even been able to see Sasuke's face as he had said goodbye for what he 'thought' would be his death.

Then SHE healed him. A Hyuuga. Hyuuga's held high grudges against the Uchiha and their suspicion was proven to be true, that night. Yet SHE didn't have any ill-will towards him, he could feel the glare from her inuzuka friend though. Could the girl even hate anyone? For some reason he doubted that, and he was happy. Happy that she seemed so incapable of such a strong and disgusting emotion. One that could easily lead you down the line into insanity. He only hoped that his little brother would do no such thing.

"Come on we're here." The Inuzuka said snapping him out of his thoughts, none of which he should be having. Tsunade will surely take his life after all he in the end is guilty of eradicating the entire uchiha clan. Driving his brother to orochimaru whom was stuck in the totsuka blade but still. He was worthy of no second chances his hands were stained with the blood of innocence no matter how hard you try to find a way around it.

Because in the end. He knew he had a choice. What he had chosen had saved the village's peace but forever scarred his brother's his precious little brother's mind.

Hinata knocked on the door where the hokage tsunade was waiting.

"Come in already!" Hinata walked in before bowing her head and waiting for her next departure. She heard the chair scrap backwards and was shocked when Tsunade walked right PAST her and to Kiba.

"Kiba leave I only assigned Hyuuga Hinata to escort Uchiha Itachi here. I appreciate your thoughtfulness but I only assign what I think my Shinobi and kunochi are capable of." Kiba looked ready to protest when Tsunade gave him a sharp cold glare. He gulped almost inaudibly but it was still heard in the now quiet room, well quiet to everybody else. Hinata was so nervous has she taken to long in getting to Konoha? She focused on the wind brushing the vegetation against the windows in order to distract herself.

"Yes Tsunade-Sama." Kiba muttered exiting the room with a miffed Akamaru. Tsunade walked past them and sat at her desk the paper work literally billowing in masses. There were even stacks on the floor! Of course she has seen this before but it never ceased to amaze her at the sheer amount of it all, and how quickly it needed to be done only to increase ten-fold the next day.

"Hyuuga Hinata you passed your mission. Here." She motioned for her to come to the desk which she did, Tsunade dropped a small pouch which held her pay. Before drawing her to where she could whisper something without being overheard.

"Come back in Thirty minutes. No more. No less." Hinata nodded and poofed from the room in a small plume of smoke.


	7. I'm sorry

Disclaimer: highly unlikely that I own Naruto, so no.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen<p>

AnBu troubles

Hinata reappeared into the room moments later, lady Tsunade nodded and made a small hand seal.

Hinata recognized the jutsu, a small genjutsu used to make one conversation sound completely different. Why it would be needed in her presence the weak Hyuuga Heiress she wouldn't know.

"I am under the impression from Uchiha Itachi that you have currently been treating his eyes, am I wrong?" Hinata felt a cold chill creep up her spine, was she in trouble?

She couldn't be! The mission was to retrieve any Uchiha and help him recover; she couldn't be in trouble could she?

"You're not in trouble Hinata, but you see there is a problem." Hinata looked up biting her lip.

"You have started a very delicate process Hinata, the healing of an Uchiha's eyes. If I were to start healing his eyes, they would reject my chakra because they have become accustomed to your chakra. My point being this is a very long and tiring process. Now only you can do it." Tsunade said bluntly her usual bottle of sake of nowhere in sight.

"W-why a-am I the o-only o-one who c-can h-heal t-them? S-surely t-the e-eyes will adapt t-to y-your chakra?" Hinata stuttered out, squeaking a bit at the end.

"That's where the problem lies Hinata, Uchiha eyes are special once they adapt to a certain healing chakra the same chakra must be used until they are completely healed. Otherwise the chakra paths behind the eyes will tear and lead to complete blindness, even with the sharingan." Hinata paused in shock at this revelation to her.

"S-so I h-have to h-heal him?" Tsunade nodded and picked up a small stack of papers.

"This is what you will be required to know, in order to heal them successfully. Though it seems like you're doing a good job already, slowly but surely." Hinata took the papers blushing madly; to receive praise from the hokage it was an honor. Not just A honor but THE honor, Hinata just wished her father could understand how much progress she had overcome.

"Thank y-you l-lady T-Tsunade." She replied bowing to her waist; Tsunade chuckled waving at her lightly.

"Yes well be sure to study those sheets, he seems to require some treatment now actually. Also there is another reason I have called you here." Hinata paused awaiting her Hokage's orders.

"As you know Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were on the same team. Sasuke has a very high hatred for his brother, and so Naruto wanting to protect Sasuke may just try to hurt Itachi. Sakura as well, followed shortly by AnBu who will not attack unless given an opportunity." Tsunade said bluntly, it reminded Hinata of a dull blade.

"W-why a-are y-you telling m-me this?" Hinata managed to stutter out; Tsunade smirked and revealed a small lavender journal.

"This is your training diary Kurenai had lent me, when she had insisted I teach you some medical skills as a ninja. You're stronger than you think Hinata, and as proof I not only assign you as Uchiha Itachi's nurse but his guard as well." Hinata paled.

"B-but!"

"No buts, now here is his room number. Go." Hinata's mood plummeted and she walked downstairs, feet carrying her to the hospital.

Once there she looked at the small slip of paper clenched between her hands.

"R-room 106." She whispered walking pass many of the nurses, many were whispering about Itachi. She could tell by their faces, they weren't scared in the typical 'he's going to die we have to save him' nurse way.

They were literally terrified for their lives.

Hinata smiled softly, if only they knew she was going to confront the red-eyed demon they feared so much.

Gently she knocked on the door before gently swinging it open; it was a typical hospital room really. The white walls the over powering stench of medicine, the plain white sheets on a single bed.

A small sink and connected bathroom, nothing out of the usual. So why did she feel as if she were being watched? Hinata swallowed before steadily moving towards the bed, he was asleep.

'Thank kami' Hinata thought in relief, it was much easier to work on a patient once they were sleeping. The light bluish white chakra became a soft glow around her hands as she gently placed them on both sides of his head.

Dark eyes snapped open and she fell back unceremoniously onto her backside. She winced as she stood up, hoping she didn't accidently tear out the chakra coils behind his eyes when she had fallen.

"A-are you o-okay?" His eyes trained onto her, almost as if in a daze before snapping into a focus once she had spoken.

"Why are you here?" Itachi's voice came out sharp; Hinata knew he was intending to scare her off. Most of her more temperamental patients did that when they didn't want any help.

She stuttered horribly before reminding herself that even if he_ was_ Itachi, he was her responsibility. Another patient that needed her, even if Itachi himself rather would not need anyone at all.

"Are you feeling alright?" Mentally she cheered at her lack of stutter; she really WAS getting better at not doing that. Too bad it only happened in the hospital, her father would have been proud of her had he seen for himself.

Surprisingly he didn't lash out at her, opting to sigh and turn away from her instead.

"I c-can't help you if you d-do not tell me where you are h-hurt." Hinata whispered softly, not wanting to be as brash as she had been before. Even if she _had_ lost her stutter, yelling would get them nowhere fast.

"What if I told you I had no desire for any help Hyuuga?" Itachi told her dark grey eyes boring into her own lavender shaded white ones.

"W-well then I-it w-would b-be a shame. Because I h-have my o-orders and I w-wouldn't leave y-you to s-suffer a-anyway" Itachi's head snapped around sharply and Hinata was afraid she had said the wrong thing.

"If you must know so badly, then I will tell you." Hinata looked up, he was staring at her again as she waited for his words.

"There is constant ringing in my head, as if I had been struck recently by a hammer. There is a sort of burning behind my eyes as well; I can only make out a blur of what should be objects and people. I only knew you were here by your footsteps and chakra." Hinata nodded writing the information down in her medical journal.

"O-okay, I c-can st-stop the ringing and the p-pain behind your eyes. Y-you will be able to s-see after a w-while." That was all Hinata said and he nodded curtly, waiting for her to begin.

Hinata gently placed the journal on the sink counter before washing her hands once again and walking over to his bed. Her hands quietly placed together over his forehead trying to get a feel for the thrumming chakra; once she had found it she activated the Byakugan.

The naturally blue chakra swirled behind his eyes, tightly winding itself up into sharp, but damaged coils. One has torn like a ragged cloth and was constantly rubbing against the backs of his eyes, causing the burning she would think. But it also lead down too… what could that be about?

Itachi not knowing what she was doing exactly allowed her chakra to roam over the coils, he didn't want to live but dying from chakra exposure like this was certainly on the bottom of his list.

To be honest he couldn't say he minded either, the other doctors and nurse here were rather brash and harsh towards their test sub- patients. He meant patients.

Because simply the people here, had rather vicious healing chakra, almost like Orochimaru's underling Kabuto. It was sickening that the village he so loved was falling into those ropes, of course there were still some with unlashing natures.

This Hyuuga being one of them, Itachi could easily feel her chakra and it in turn did not lash out. Rather as if trying to meld together, it frightened him to an extent.

It frightened him, because he enjoyed it. Never had a person's chakra so openly accepted his own, chakra's meld with each other every day but only if the chakra user willed it so. So naturally never has he felt so accepted, only his mother had shown him this. His father felt to cautious even around his own sons.

Suddenly Itachi found himself on his back the lavender tinted eyes staring intensely at his heart and lungs. He felt threatened and instantly his fire natured chakra built a wall around him blocking him out.

"I-Itachi p-please, r-relax." Soothing water like chakra slipped between his own burning fire, pouring over him not in intimidation but rather in a calming gesture. White colored chakra coated her finger tips and she unblocked and blocked certain passages in his chest.

Itachi felt as if he could breathe easier, and upon Hinata's instructions took ten deep breathes. He saw her move, quickly writing things down in her journal. A smile tugged at his lips, she reminded him of a mother hen.

How was she a ninja then? Even medical ninjas fight, and they are never unscathed but what they have seen and healed. It made Itachi wonder briefly, if this Hyuuga was even human at all.

"O-okay l-let m-me-" as soon as the tips of her fingers touched his eyelids a shock moved between them. Both were left stunned and the door swung wide open.

"Hinata-Chan get away from him!"

* * *

><p>Author's note: no excuse i've been terrible at updating this, i'm so sorry!<p> 


	8. You are my sunshine

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, but sadly no.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

You are my sunshine

"N-Naruto-Kun?" furious aqua marine eyes glared her way, softening only slightly at the sight of his friend.

"Hinata-Sama get out of here, this is going to get ugly. Fast." Neji and Naruto in the same place, agreeing on something?

Shaking her head just as Naruto grabbed Itachi by the upper arm, the elder Uchiha hissed in pain but did nothing more. Naruto's eyes were narrowed and Hinata swore she saw a ting of red. Before she could speak up Naruto spoke in a low deadly whisper.

"_Why the hell are_ **_you_** _in Konoha you_ **_murderer_**?" he tightened his grip and Itachi winced, other than that he revealed nothing. Neji gently tried to lead her away from the scene, but something was pulling Hinata back to it.

Betrayal screamed and pain clawed at her, they stared her right in the face flanked by their best friends' anxiety and fear.

_All in his eyes._

Was she the only one who could see that? Naruto's blunt nails began to dig into the skin and a spark of pain went through her making her wince, what was _that_?

She had to stop Naruto; she didn't know why she felt the need to defend this man. But he was _her_ patient and Hinata weak or not was still a Hyuuga, and Hyuuga's always protected what they loved even if it meant hurting them in the process.

"N-Naruto-Kun s-stop it! Y-you're hurting h-him!" Naruto slackened his hold and whipped around towards her. His eyes narrowed even further and he spoke in a sort of growl.

_"Why the hell should I let him go? Hinata he's the one who drove Sasuke to Orochimaru! Don't you get that! He's the one who drove away the closest friend I could have, someone I thought of as a brother!"_ He was yelling now and had dropped the honor suffix to her name, her eyes pricked with unfallen tears.

Neji had stopped trying to take her out of the room, and was glaring at naruto for his insolence. Hinata had always held a good reason for helping someone, hell she had given _him_ a second chance.

A chance he did not deserve after almost killing her.

But Hinata did, and he had changed after finding out the truth behind his father. Neji vowed he would protect her, even from his friends.

"N-Naruto h-he's my patient I c-can't l-let you h-hurt him anymore then he I-is already p-please leave." Naruto frowned anger vanishing instantly as Neji left to find the documents Hinata had saved for every patient she was assigned to see if Uchiha Itachi really was her patient.

"Hinata, I can't just let him sit here while Sasuke is st-" Hinata suddenly stood up straight eyes frozen into chips of ice, Itachi felt his breathing hitch at the sudden change.

"Uzumaki-san Sasuke left the village of his own violation_, for a less then noble cause_." Naruto spluttered turning an angry red, how dare she defend that MUDERER when was he Uzumaki-san?

"Less than noble? Itachi killed off the **_entire_** Uchiha clan!" Naruto hissed.

"So that gives Sasuke a right to kill his brother? No questions just blindly following what his eldest brother had said? Merely to test his capacity? His strength, it was no doubt could easily be sannin why would he need to kill off his FAMILY to prove that Uzumaki-san?" Hinata didn't know where this sudden onslaught of cruelty came from, but that look in Itachi's eyes…

_ That look, wasn't that of a sadistic killer._

It was the look of a lost and hurt child craving something that the child needed, wanted yes but could die if never given. Just like Neji used to be. Uchiha Itachi may be a criminal but Hinata felt something telling her he didn't want to be.

"_Hinata..."_ Naruto voice was the same deadly tone he had used with Itachi; it scared her because of how easily he could forget she was his friend and not the enemy.

Hinata Hyuuga was truly scared of her long time crush, Uzumaki Naruto. He slowly stalked towards her a tint of scarlet red seeping into his aquamarine eyes she loved oh so much.

"N-Naruto?" the stutter had returned with a vengeance, and with Hinata's current fear freezing her in place she couldn't move.

"You _disgust_ me how could you side with a **_murderer_**? How could you do that to me? To Konoha! Maybe Neji was right at the Chunin exams, you _are_ weak always falling prey to your emotions because you **_pity_** someone like **_Itachi_**!" Hinata felt the tears carving rivers into her cheeks as he continued ranting, going so far as to say she wasn't fit to lead a clan if she was going to side with traitors, **_murderers._**

"S-SHUT UP!" Hinata winced covering he face with her hands, Naruto's eyes startled themselves back into blue. Hinata could no longer find it in herself to admire that, the way he had spoken…

He had done what she never thought he would do, he judged her when she had never judged him. Always had she supported his dream, and yet he had shot down hers.

"S-shut up…we're all killers….we're all murderers working under one person…we're all people killing people and for what s-sake Naruto? _**What a-are we fighting f-for**_?" Naruto paused then bounced back.

"Peace Hinata-Chan that's what-" Hinata cast him a dull voided look causing him to stop.

_"You expect to b-bring o-on en e-era of peace with violence?"_ Naruto's eyes widened before narrowing.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I kn-know plenty and a-as the Heiress of the H-Hyuuga clan order you to l-leave this room. You a-are not to s-see Itachi for the r-remainder of t-the t-time h-he is I-in Konoha."

"WHAT?" His eyes bugged out as Hinata walked past him, easily checking Itachi's newly placed heart monitor, it seemed to skip every other twelve beats. She knew something was wrong…

"You're ordering me out because you're the Heiress of some stupid Clan?" He clasped his hands over her shoulders, not noticing the angry glare given to him by the eldest Uchiha brother.

"Well listen you little Hyuuga **_bitch_** I don't live as a Hyuuga and you have no rule over me. I can do as I damn well **_please_**." Warm fire engulfed her chakra system seconds before Naruto's open palm crashed into her face.

Hinata's eyes filled with tears instantly, she never heard the speed of the heart monitor pick up. Never saw the bloodied irises glaring holes into Naruto as he was thrown across the room. She could only remember the pain of being struck, struck by the one who had saved her.

"Hinata? Hinata shh." Red eyes bore into her own, easily knocking her unconscious. She clung desperately to the warm chakra, which in turn tightened its hold.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I may not have updated in a while but I got my writer's instinct back! Woo hoo! Thank you all who have reviewed, they have kept my inspiration up and running knowing there are people enjoying the read! Hopefully i didn't make Naruto<strong><em> too<em>**out of character.

But we all know Naruto dosen't really think clearly when he's angry...


	9. I dare you to hate me

Disclaimer: I swear I don't own naruto

Chapter Nine

I dare you to hate me

* * *

><p>Itachi glared across the room, the tiny Heiress and heart monitor allowed him little movement. But that didn't stop him from placing the Heiress on his bed; it didn't stop him from activating the Sharingan even though he was told not to.<p>

Pain laced over his vision and he was quickly drawn into the jinchuriki's mindscape, it instantly reminded him of a sewer. Without the smell, but still it was all too familiar the vile chakra that was seeping over him.

Itachi knew that naruto was hot headed, something he no doubt got from his mother Kushina. But to have the Kyuubi constantly lingering in the back of his head, whispering to him and taunting him with that vicious but so terribly strong chakra.

It was no wonder the boy had lost his temper so easily, even he could feel the allure of power. Something he did not want, something he despised because of its catches.

The water was slowly beginning to make its way up his legs, stooping just at his chest. Itachi could only imagine what the Kyuubi was up to now; a low growl met him as he realized that the boy was being slowly drowned in its chakra.

Twin pools of blood red eyes glared at him from behind rusted bars, pearl white fangs bared at him.

_"Why are you here Uchiha? You do not belong in this place."_ Sickly hot breath washed over him, his nose twitched as he thrust his hand towards Naruto.

The Kyuubi roared and flailed as both Itachi and Naruto were drug out of the mindscape. Itachi hissed and grabbed at his eyes, the blood smearing his face in a small flurry of rivers.

Itachi knew he shouldn't have used the sharingan, not in his fragile medical state. But he had to do something lest the Kyuubi got loose, which thankfully did not.

Now he only had to face an angry blonde.

"What the hell was **THAT**! Why did you- Why are you with Hinata- Why is- what are you doing here!" He finally decided, obviously having forgotten the earlier incident.

"The Hyuuga Heiress retrieved me from both of **_your_** missions you fool. I am here because the Hokage bids it so, I did what I did because I would rather not deal with the Kyuubi rampaging. Hinata is with me because she is my nurse, your friend also whom you have **_struck_** because you let your anger rule you. You let the Kyuubi convince you against your own ideals Uzumaki." Naruto's eyes widened several degrees.

Him? Strike down Hinata? Who would try to hurt such a sweet girl? She was the first of the few people who had believed in him, surely he didn't…

"You did, and the sooner you realize that the better Uzumaki. Because you will need time to convince her it was not you, even then you will have to reveal yourself as to being a Jinchuriki." Itachi's eyes narrowed as Naruto walked over to Hinata, he couldn't see much through his bloodied eyes but he could easily tell Naruto was trying to see if someone had hit his friend.

"I there's no way I did that! No way! I wouldn't do that to my friend! Your lying you have to be_ **lying**_!" Itachi grabbed Naruto by the throat just enough to shut him up as the blood dried over his eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto I have done many things I am not proud of, but let it be known that anyone who has ever raised a hand against their own brethren, even once, never dies a decent death. I came to that conclusion years before I should have, and I accepted it as a child. I accepted it when I killed my clan, my family." Naruto's eyes widened, it almost sounded as if Itachi **_loathed _**himself and _**regreted**_ killing the Uchiha clan.

It didn't make any sense from the Itachi he knew, the one that was out to kill him.

"So prepare yourself Uzumaki for even I have been ready to embrace death, only an angel made me linger here in this world. I do not know her." He dropped the boy onto his rear, leaving him looking up like a child expecting punishment as his eyes filled with tears and confusion.

A self-loathing that Itachi knew very well. Itachi swept his arm towards the fainted girl before continuing.

"I know you do not remember, but you_ MUST_ regain control of your temper lest this happen a fourth time." Naruto froze, how did he know about Jiraiya and Sakura?

"I do not wish to see you fall to my own level for protecting this village, but to become Hokage Uzumaki you must gain the respect of others. Whatever respect I previously held for you, is diminishing rather quickly. Do not strike out merely because you have been angered, the third hokage did no such thing. Even if he felt like he should have. _Right now, you are of no worth to the Hokage status."_ Naruto glared but sunk into himself even more.

"You're right." He sighed and got up walking slowly back to Hinata, whom Itachi loomed over like an ominous shadow should something go amiss.

"_How can I become Hokage_, if I attack my own friends? _How can I become Hokage_ if I can't even bring back one friend to the village? **_How can I? When I can't even control myself_**!" Naruto bent his head down, tears flowing as Neji entered the room, a solemn look painted into place as he held two files given to him previously by the Hokage's assistant Shizune.

"I'm so sorry Hinata." His hand covered her cheek tenderly; she would never forgive him for this. There was no way she could; Naruto would avoid himself too for his unexcused actions. The shy sweet girl, the one who gave him motivation in the training grounds for the chunin exams.

Had he truly lost her? He frowned; it was always because of the damned Kyuubi! Jiraiya almost died and Sakura always shied away from him for weeks after those incidents! But Hinata, oh Kami she was too sweet for this! She wasn't strong enough to handle the fact that he was a fucking demon in disguise no matter how many times he was told he wasn't.

A soft tiny hand placed over his as Itachi's chakra swirled with Hinata's own, almost like giving her a little nudge. Encouragement, nothing to fear whispered in her thoughts.

"D-don't c-cry N-Naruto, I-it wasn't y-your fault. I d-don't h-hate you. I c-could never h-hate you." She had been scared of him truly, but he obviously hated himself for doing what he had. Hinata couldn't hate him, not when he was wallowing in his own self-loathing for what he had said and done.

"But Hinata I-" Itachi cut in, interrupting the boy brought a smirk to his face at his indignant cry of annoyance.

"Naruto Uzumaki Hinata has forgiven you, for whatever reason I do not care to know. Take it, for not many are as open hearted as this girl." And Itachi meant it to, it was almost as if his earlier words rang true of her being an angel.

She was his angel; she had saved him when he deserved nothing less than death. Even now she forgot about her own injury and was hurriedly cleaning up his eyes, muttering something under her breath about being too arrogant to have survived this long.

Hinata tsked and gently drug him to his bed, reconnecting all the heart monitors into place onto his arms and neck before realizing that she had to replace the ones on his chest.

She turned a deep red, and promptly fainted onto him. He stiffened instantly at the er..contact that was being pressed against him. Neji glared and cleared his throat holding the two files in the air like a beacon. Itachi's eyes widened momentarily forgetting the girl who had passed out onto his chest.

For there like a beacon was Uchiha Itachi's AnBu file, and medical records. Hinata's journal was following it shortly and Itachi knew things weren't going to end well. _How dare they?_

_How dare they dig up that so called **mission**?_

* * *

><p>Author's note: Okay some of you more than likely hate me for the last chapter, completely and totally understandable. But I tell you it was necessary for the plot later on, so yes 'Reviewer' it was to thicken the plot nothing more nothing less. Honestly I love everyone's favorite blonde. So it's not him, just the plot.<p>

Also 'leerocks' I also cringed went I went back, and trust me I know how Naruto is. So don't worry it won't happen again, as stated above it was only for the plot nothing else.

Anyway drama over for reviews I hope you continue to read, even after that particularly horrible Naruto ooc last chapter!


	10. How you remind me

Disclaimer: Me own Naruto? As if!

* * *

><p>Chapter ten<p>

How you remind me

_"Where did you get those?"_ His voice came out in a deadly whisper, the killer instinct he was bred into resurfacing. His secret, it was in danger, it was in the hands of a Hyuuga brat.

Neji's eyes narrowed slightly at the nearly suffocating darkened aura that was Itachi's, he was probably unaware of it as well. If that were the case the files were important, or at least held enough information to cause his distress.

Naruto stumbled back as the killing intent rose, his blue eyes widened. It was nowhere near Kyuubi's chakra, but the fact that it was only so far made him shake. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists, this was what Sasuke was so scared of?

Naruto suddenly felt like he had a right to be afraid of this man, but it was suddenly gone like water vapor in Suna's desert. Coal black eyes stared at him and Naruto being the sympathetic boy he was could easily pick up something.

It was almost like Sasuke, it wasn't hatred though. Fear, but what of? This man could stop many with merely a glance, what was he to fear? Itachi even told him he was ready to embrace death when it came upon him, so this fear. It was illogical.

"Naruto, maybe you should go and retrieve Tsunade-Sama." Neji said eyes never leaving Itachi's unmoving form.

"Right." Naruto nodded and ran ignoring the scowls sometimes tossed his way, strange how they were still given to him.

The tower Naruto felt once again was too far off, and not knowing the shunshin technique quite yet (rather stupid considering he had trained with Jiraiya) he ran faster.

The door crashed open when he slammed into it, Sakura and Tsunade glared at him before stopping only because of his stern composure.

"Uchiha Itachi, he's here." That wasn't what he was supposed to say!

"I know." Tsunade replied, making Naruto's eye twitch. She knew? Of course she did, he reprimanded himself, she's Hokage.

Sakura's form froze over, a deep chilling fear making itself home in her blood.

"_Uchiha_…_Itachi_?" Sasuke's older brother? The one he wanted to kill, the one who caused sasuke so much grief and anger?

She paled.

"I know that _**you**_ know, but Neji grabbed Hinata's medical journal and there were some files on top of it." Naruto said voice rising a bit, unaware of Tsunade's expression of shock.

Suddenly she was gone leaving Naruto and Sakura alone.

Sakura turned to him and without saying anything they both followed after Tsunade. Once they arrived they both stopped cold in their tracks, itachi was standing voice low and furious. Tsunade's just as quiet but holding a length of sadness, apologetic almost.

Neji seeing them quickly exited the room the journal and files left abandoned besides his unconscious cousin.

"Neji we want to-" sakura began only for Neji to shake his head.

"They have a genjutsu in place and the doors been locked with a seal." Naruto tested the door that they had just exited, cursing when Neji's words proved true.

"Damn it why are you so calm?" Naruto yelled at Neji, Neji smirked and made multiple hand seals. Being in AnBu had its perks.

He removed his ear phone and turned it on slowly hoping the other one was in position near Hinata.

"A speaker?" Sakura questioned as Neji gave a curt nod.

"Correct, now listen and if you so please watch through the window. They don't seem to realize I've placed a speaker with Hinata." He explained, Naruto and Sakura peered through the door the earphone placed in-between them. The 'silent' actions sudenly holding meaning.

"Itachi, I understand your concerns here. But it was required for your personal nurse and guard to understand the delicate situation you were and currently are still in." Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"My past is my own Hokage-Sama, revealing this without my consort is rather unnerving to say the least." Tsunade would have been amused at how easily the 'cold hearted' man was to break had it not been without a justified reason.

"I can understand but as stated before it was completely ne-"

"Necessary? Do not even attempt to change my views on this, was it truly necessary for a child only thirteen years of age to run his blade through his family?" Tsunade winced at the blatant accusation in his tone, for he held every right to be angry.

"You do not have an inkling of what it means to be a shinobi of my caliber, and you are the Hokage. You have lost family and friends. I _killed_ mine with my own hands, _as a child_. Do you know?" Tsunade couldn't help but feel pity for this man.

Everything he had done, all came undone at the seams. Protecting his family or the village? In the end he made his decision, and it had cost him at a more personal wound that no healer could ever reach.

"I do not." It was true, she could never order such a thing, less of even thinking of carrying it out.

"You do not, no one should ever have to feel the weight of watching their own actions as they stuck out their own parents. No one should have to see their own mother, who had raised him from just a child, with her eyes crying in fear of her own _son_. No one could ever understand, so why order it? No matter what cause why send the child to do such a drastic thing?"

Itachi hands were tightened into fists and Tsunade could only stare.

"No one should Itachi, but understand that Hinata needs to know in order to help you."

"What is she a therapist? No she is a kunochi, one I have no desire to be near." He spat out like she was a poison, Tsunade allowed a soft smile to grace her face. He needed her, even if he hadn't let on about it, the way he spoke was enough.

"She is exactly what you need, and if you are so easily distressed by this information leaking out then so be it. They shall be locked away once again, until the need arises for me to use them so you can continue your life here."

"What if I have no desire to live?"

"Trust me that will change." Without another word she left, leaving Itachi with the fainted Heiress in his bed, face drawn into an expression of complete and utter frustration and melancholy.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Okay poll up and I need answers, should I let Hinata know about Itachi's past or not? Yes Neji and Naruto and Sakura now have some IDEA of what could have happened but not completely so they don't know, know. Just have an idea of what could be troubling the 'physco' as they see him.<p> 


	11. Return of Inu and Towa

Disclaimer: Me no own

* * *

><p>Chapter eleven<p>

Return of Inu and Towa

To say Hinata felt ashamed for fainting on her patient was an understatement, she was mortified. Hinata had always held a good composure when at the hospital so why, why did she have to faint? However instead of opting to wallow in humiliation she just did what she had done when she did something wrong, she gave a soft smile and began to endure.

No one could endure longer than her, she was sure. Because she had been enduring since her mother passed away when she was six.

So today that's exactly what Hinata did, she tied her hair back, grabbed her journal and walked off to her patient's room her head held high. Of course no one would notice how her shoulders would shake the tiniest bit, or how she had to fight to breathe properly once she left the room.

Then again, Hinata always held a better composure while in the hospital. The knob felt cool in her hands before she twisted it quickly, remembering that not only was she his nurse. But his guard as well, she needed to be there as much as she can.

When she did open the door she was almost shocked at the two AnBu that were conversing with each other, right at the door. Her first instinct was to usher them out, Byakugan active and eyes narrowed. The whole nine yards really, but she didn't because she knew them.

The first AnBu had his hair pulled back into a spiky almost side length ponytail, it had multiple threads of hair spiking out. His mask was that of a bird with one red slash going through the top, he was clothed in standard AnBu uniform. Only he didn't use any connected sleeves. His sleeves stopped below his shoulder at his elbow revealing his AnBu tattoo, the only decorative thing about his uniform were his arm guards and short katana.

His name was Towa; Hinata had known him for a good deal of years starting when Neji first began to dislike her actually. Towa had almost constantly asked her if she wanted him to train her, but each time she refused. Simply stating that his way of fighting wasn't her way of fighting, after he told her to demonstrate he accepted this as a fact.

The Next AnBu had a sort of dog-like mask with two red slashes on each cheek and dark maroon coloring around his mask's eyes. His hair reminded Hinata of a silver flame and he always seemed to be vaguely familiar, he never gave her anything to work with however so she gave up that silly notion.

Like Towa he was clothed in the standard uniform, he clearly disliked it by the way he would subtly twitch his fingers or how his shoulder would give a slight twitch. He had a Katana strapped to his back and sleeves like Towa's.

He was called Inu, since even though she had met him little over three years ago he never once revealed his true name. Towa was actually lucky, since his mask name and actual name was the same thing.

"Hey Hinata." Towa greeted placing his hand on her head, and though she wouldn't know it grinning at her. Towa had an older brother sort of feel that Hinata could never get tired of, Inu was somewhat the same but was always trying to correct a mistake she had made. He would fare better as a jounin, Hinata would always think with a small amount of annoyance.

"H-hello Towa, g-good morning Inu." Hinata smiled, before remembering she had someone to tend to. Whirling around she saw that he had been watching the reunion the entire time, an intensity burning in his blind eyes.

"Well Inu, who would've guessed sweet little Hinata would be keeping our old friend here alive?" Towa said ruffling her hair until it came undone from its low ponytail.

"Towa-Nee!" Hinata squeaked getting ready to dive for her hair tie, only to stop when Inu held it in front of her with pinched fingers.

"Towa you should be more respectful." Inu reprimanded, Towa gave a whine.

"Aww come on Inu, you love to tease imouto-chan!" Hinata swore she was turning beet red when Itachi interrupted this little banter.

"Did you come here to visit or to work? It seems like the former rather than the latter." Towa ceased his banter and phased to the window on his feet and crouched down low, seemingly looking Itachi in the eyes.

"I thought we taught you to be nice to the ladies, neh weasel-chan?" Had itachi not held a good deal of composure he would have been startled, only two people had called him that.

"Ah I see you're starting to remember us now! Well my name is Towa as you can plainly see, and my silent friend over there is Inu! I assure you, no one else has been given the opportunity to take our masks!" Towa had always been a somewhat open AnBu, but right now Hinata had to get to work she could find out later why they were here.

"Towa-Nee, Inu-Nee I'm sorry but you two need t-to leave s-so I can w-work." She chided softly, hoping they wouldn't take offense to her asking them to leave. Towa chuckled.

"Sorry Imouto, but you see Lady Tsunade asked for us to watch over you and weasel-chan over here. So we can't really leave."

"No matter how much we would want to." Inu added dryly, Towa twitched his pinky, showing he was rather annoyed with Inu.

"Ne Inu stop being such a sourpuss to imouto-chan! It's not her fault she's here watching Weasel-chan, who you seem to hold a grudge against." Hinata sighed.

"Can y-you at l-least s-stay quiet s-so I can work?" She asked softly, Inu nodded.

"You heard her bird brain keep quiet."

"You wound me Inu." Towa stated clutching at his heart with a fake sob, Hinata couldn't help but laugh. This was so ridiculous how were they even AnBu, they weren't silent at all!

"Well Hinata I suppose you should get to work, I have a certain bird to shoot." Inu stated with his knuckles cracking under his fingers, Towa sweat dropped.

"H-hey Inu come one I didn't mean it…INU!" both AnBu were racing around the door now, reminding Hinata of cats. She shook her head, before walking over to Itachi journal in hand.

"G-good morning Uchiha-san." She greeted him softly, he didn't respond merely opting to turn and look out the window. Hinata pulled her hair back once again; if he wanted to be stubborn that was fine with her. She can easily do her job whether he was compliant or not.

The AnBu unbeknownst to her had stopped fighting, wanting to watch how she fared in the medical department. How she fared against Itachi.

"Okay w-we c-can do t-this the e-easy w-way or the hard way Uchiha-san, it I-is your choice." Itachi turned to face her, noting once again that she was nothing but a blur to him. He wouldn't show it but he was irked when she called him uchiha-san, she was being polite yes. But he hated formalities, especially when one didn't deserve them.

"I hate formalities." Hinata froze.

"A-ano what?" she asked tilting her head slightly, Itachi sighed.

"Hn." Hinata felt her eye brow twitch and swore she heard someone snicker, her head swiveled towards Towa who immediately threw his hands up in a 'don't shoot!' sort of manner.

"Okay t-then, I n-need y-you to face me." His head whipped in her direction making her squeak at the sudden motion. When she opened her eyes again Hinata felt as if she had missed something, when she focused she saw it. A slight upturn of the mouth, he was laughing at her!

"W-what's so funny?" The same twitch occurred near his mouth again.

"You're obviously delusional."

"I a-am not!" There it was again! Towa began outright laughing before Inu slapped him upside the head, obviously not knowing he also let slip a small chuckle in the process.

"N-not you guys t-too!" Hinata felt thoroughly embarrassed and held her hands over her slow reddening face. Inu sighed and placed his hand over her shoulder.

"Don't take it personally Imouto; you're just surrounded by idiots is all. Myself not included." Towa was still laughing when he heard that comment but stopped with and indignant cry.

"Hey! Who are you calling an Idiot Inu-Baka?" Inu gave Towa what Hinata could only guess was a deadpanned stare.

"If you three are supposed to protect me, I'm dead already."

* * *

><p>Author's note: Some AnBu humor! XD Anybody know who Inu is? If you've played Naruto revolution you know who Towa is, if you don't know who he is look on you tube or something is my best advice! Slowly building the relationship between the two, hopefully I'll find a way to have them escape Inu and Towa! Or rather have the two AnBu spy on them, a hint Inu's a closet pervert! Surely you all must know who he is! Right?<p>

Also thanks leerocks for your words, since in previous chapters it was kind of forced. But hopefully this chapter flowed, it felt like it did but i'm not to sure as this story _has_ been giving me some trouble in comparision to my other stories. Again thanks for being honest, its always appreciated.


End file.
